Guardian Angel
by BackstageGaming
Summary: Oliver Alexander is your typical Guardian Angel. But when his demons start to rise, he doubts he can protect those that he loves. (Rated T just for safety)
1. Teaser

They got out. That's all that mattered to me. I was looking down from heaven for the longest time. Watching. Sensing the danger creep closer, and closer. I couldn't take it any more. After sacrificing my life for the gang, I knew it was time to apply for a guardian angel position. My name? Oliver "Golden" Alexander.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After my application to be the guardian angel for the group of friends I used to hang out with got approved, I left for earth immidiantly. The small rag-tag group consisted of Francesca "Freddy" Fazbear, the daughter of THE Mr. Fazbear, the manager of Freddy Fazbears Pizza. Then you had James "Bonnie" Richards, son of the local diner owner, James Richards Sr., and his twin sister, Angel "Chica" Richards. Then you have the lone wolf, or fox in this case, Jayden "Foxy" Roberts. Ironically, their nicknames are the names of the animatronics they were to be stuffed into. Now, it was no secret that Francesca and I, we're in a relationship, but after I was killed, James took a interest in Freddy. Freddy was always beautiful, and she never wore makeup, with the exception of homecoming, which with makeup, blew both Bonnie and me off our feet. Freddy has shoulder length dirty blond hair, and striking blue eyes. She is the girl you can't help but fall in love with. Now we get to Angel. She prefers Chica, but with her looks, Jayden always called her angel. She had hip length pale blond hair, and very beautiful green eyes, and also never wears makeup. She also has a habit of wearing canary yellow. She normally cooks breakfast for the gang. Chica is the girl you want to fall in love with. Now Bonnie is your generic best friend. Cool, laid back, and overall a positive look on life. He has shaggy purple dyed hair, and has a disorder called heterochromia, and as his mood changes, so does his eye color. He also took guitar lessons since he was five. I'm glad that Bonnie went through with my last wish, to protect, and take care of, Freddy. Now Foxy, has always had a crush on Chica. He has Crimson red hair, and yellow eyes, and has a habit if dressing in some kind of red. His left eye is lazy, so he wears a eye patch over his right eye. My nick name, Golden, comes from my body being inside Golden Freddy. Now when I arrive back at earth, I decide to visit Freddy first.


	3. Chapter 2

Now, back in the day, I had a special knock I used to alert Freddy I was at the

door. Just to surprise her, I used our special knock

"Coming! " I heard a beautiful voice almost sing

"Oh Freddy, I'm hurt! You don't remember the knock?" I say right before the

door opened

"OLIVER!" She yelled, pulling me into a tight embrace

"Um, I prefer Golden, thanks."

"How did you survive?" I knew she would be broken when she heard I

sacrificed myself for her.

"We can discuss that later, let's just get the gang back together first,

then I'll tell what happened."

"Sure! I'll go phone Foxy and Chica!"

Now, I never told you the reader, how I saved Freddy and the rest. Well, while

the murderer was powering down the animatronics, I picked the lock, and got them

out of there. I stayed, to keep him occupied while they left. I was a orphan. I

had nothing on this world but the gang. So, I gave my life, for theirs. Now I

know it sounds cheesy, but it's true. At this point, Freddy had returned and I

sat her down to tell her the bad news.

"Freddy, I didn't escape. I got stuffed into the suit and died. I went to

heaven and applied to be your guardian angel."

I saw her visibly deflate. A pained look dominated her eyes. The last time I saw

her with that look, was when she heard I was missing. Tears welled up in her

eyes. She almost never cried, since her mother was in the army.

"D-did you s-suffer?" She said between sobs

I sighed, knowing very little about my death.

"I remember my heart beating long enough to deliver my last wish"

Right then I got a call from Bonnie.

"Hey Bonnie."

"Hey Oliver, look, its too dark for me to drive comfortably. I'll come by

tommorow."

"Alright, see you then."

At that point I hear Foxy and Chica's special knock at the door. "I'll get

it," I say as I rise from my chair. I walk swiftly to the door and return my

knock, I hear small gasps from the other side, as I open the door.

"Hey Foxy, Hey Chica," I say lightly.

"It's been too long ye landlubber! We thought ye were dead!" Foxy says with

a bit of sarcasm in his voice. I look over at Chica, and she just passes out in

Foxy's arms.

"The poor lass tho' ye be dead Oliver! Wouldn't ye faint knowing tha'

someone close to ye be dead, and then he be a strollin' back down memory lane?"

Foxy said with a low growl in his voice

"I wouldn't know what that was like" Freddy muttered sadly from her chair,

with a dejected look on her face. We carried Chica in and laid her down on the

sofa and after placing a blanket over her, we decide to go to bed.


	4. Update

Hey Guys, BackstageGaming here, and this is just an update on this story. I have been very busy lately, and haven't been able to write the fourth chapter properly. I will promise that chapter four and later chapters will be longer, and the plot will start to thicken so much, you could cut it with a knife. I would also like to thank you guys for reading. Thank you so much for your support. This is BackstageGaming, signing out.


	5. Closure for all you fans

Hey Guys and Gals, Backstage Gaming here,

I would like to announce officially that this story, Guardian Angel,

**Is dead.**

Yes, you heard right. I'm shutting down this story in favor of another, Evil Waits Inside.

I'm working hard on getting chapters done, with support of my friends.

Look out for the first chapter (or the teaser~!) sometime soon.

I hope you all have a good day, and I will see you later!

-BackstageGaming


End file.
